Lo que siento por ti
by ZE.KI.FE 3003
Summary: Pit, a empezado su relación con Palutena, y se a dado cuenta de que no a expresado lo suficiente que la ama con sus acciones, asi que le escribe una carta con once páginas que le haran saber a la chica peliverde lo que el ángel siente por ella. Universo Alterno. Pit tiene 18 y Palutena también.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! -todos la miran mal- Si, no eh actualizado es que eh tenido DEMASIADOS problemas, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y pronto acualizare, lo prometo. Bueno, este fic, es...bueno es un poco (demasiado cursi) es que me inspire. Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y que les guste.**

**Aclaración: Esto es como un UA (universo alterno)**

**Yay!**

* * *

Todavia recuerdo, aquel dia en el que ella me confeso su amor a mi, y yo mi amor a ella. fue, tecnicamente el mejor dia de mi vida.

**Flash Back.**

_Pit, estaba en un parque, sentado en el cesped, mirando las estrellas._

_-¡Pit!-Grito la peliverde_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Tengo algo importante que decirte...-_

_-¿Que es?-_

_-Te amo- _

_Pit no lo podia creer, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, definitivamente no era un sueño. _

_-Palu... Yo tambien te amo- Dijo Pit, con una voz dulze y cariñosa_

_Pit, con cuidado, la abrazo por la cintura. Lentamente, empezo a acercar su rostro al de ella. Besandose con dulzura, con un cariño que se podia detectar a mas de mil kilometros. Al separarse, el le beso la frente, y le dijo:_

_-A partir de ahora, te cuidare, te amare con todo mi corazon, y estare contigo siempre que me necesites, solo tienes que pedirmelo. Porque yo, te amo con todo el cariño del mundo-Y al decir esto, la beso de nuevo. Y juntos cayeron en el pasto, abrazados. Y, sin darse cuenta, cayeron en los brazos de morfeo, en aquella noche. no se preocupaban de que, a la mañana siguiente sus padres los regañen por no haberse aparecido en toda la noche, en es noche solo importaban EL y ELLA._

_Aquella noche jamas la olvidarian._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y, me eh dado cuenta que no le eh demostrado mis sentimientos como es debido, asi que, en esta carta de once páginas, once páginas en las cuales escribire lo que siento por la persona que me hace feliz todos los dias.

**Página número uno: Eres todo lo que soñe.**

Aún sin conocerte, te vi muchas veces en mis sueños. Eres tal y como te imaginaba, tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, pues toda tu belleza exterior se refleja siempre en las acciones que haces. La forma en la que me consuelas cuando tengo un problema y me ayudas a resolverlo, la manera en la que solo tú sabes calmarme con una sonrisa y como haces que mis sentidos se despierten por completo, cuando me tomas de la mano.

El día que llegaste a mi vida, supe que había tenido suerte, porque incluso antes de tratar contigo me di cuenta de que eras una persona muy especial y que ocuparías un lugar muy importante dentro de mi corazón.

Muchas veces deseé poder encontrar a alguien que como tú, me hiciera sentir tan bien con solo mirarle a los ojos. Hoy sé que eres la persona perfecta para mí, porque me encanta todo lo que veo en cuanto te acercas a mí y no hay nada que me guste más, que escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios y el roce de tu pelo contra mi mejilla, cuando nuestros rostros se encuentran entre sí.

No quisiera cambiar por nada en la tierra, los momentos que hemos compartido y las palabras de amor que hemos intercambiado. Ya eres una parte vital de mi corazón, te has convertido en lo más valioso con lo que cuento ahora.

Quisiera guardarte dentro de una cajita de cristal y que nada pudiera dañarte, porque a veces me pareces la criatura más frágil del mundo, a pesar de que estoy consciente de la fortaleza que guardas en tu interior.

Te pido que nunca dudes acerca de los sentimientos que tengo por ti, porque para mí han quedado muy claros. Te amo más de lo que me imagine que podría ser capaz.

* * *

**Okey, si no entendieron es un fic en que Pit le escribe a Palutena una carta en la que expresa todo lo que siente por ella. Ojala les guste, porque me esforze, (porque chic s, las cosas cursis no vienen por arte de magia, hay que idearselas) y, si quieren leer más, ¡Apreten el botoncito Next! **

**PD: ¡Oye Tu! ¡Si tu, el que esta leyendo, ¿Me dejas un review? :3 Me alegras el dia si lo haces, y por cada review, pit besara a Palutena. ¡Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**En este, Pit tiene una pelea con Palutena. ¡Pero como soy tan floja, no vamos a poner la pelea! ::YaoMing::**

* * *

**Página dos: La tristeza de no estar junto a ti**

parecer duro por fuera y que a veces puedo dar la apariencia de que no importan tus sentimientos, o las cosas que me dices para hacerme reaccionar o incluso herirme, en un intento por defenderte del daño que te hago en ocasiones, sin darme cuenta. Soy estúpido. A veces me olvido de lo mucho que debería valorar tu compañía y todos los instantes felices que me has brindado. Antes de ti era una persona sin mayores complicaciones en la vida, pero tampoco conocía lo que era la felicidad.

Gracias a ti me enteré de ese concepto. Y hablo de algo más que de sentirme bien por algo que salió como yo quería, o experimentar el bienestar de recibir algo que deseaba. Hablo de lo que es sentirse completo, como si hubiera llegado a mi vida algo que había estado esperando desde el primer instante en que te vi, sin aún saberlo.

La tristeza de no estar junto a ti, es mayor a cualquier enojo que pude sentir cuando te dije las palabras hirientes e insensibles que mi boca soltó, en el momento de nuestra discusión. Me lástima verte sufrir, en especial si es por mi culpa.

Te amo más que a nada que pueda importarme en este mundo, no quiero estar lejos de ti. Quisiera pedirte una y otra vez perdón, para borrar de tu mente esos minutos tan malos por los cuáles te hice pasar. Perdóname por favor.

Nunca dudes que te quiero más que a nadie.

* * *

**¡Next! ¡Palabra de mujer! ok no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Página tres: Lo mucho que te necesito**

Desde que te conocí has ocupado todos mis pensamientos y llenado con tu sonrisa cada uno de mis días. Estaba incompleto y ni siquiera lo sabía, hasta el día en que llegaste y me di cuenta de que serías la mitad que me faltaba. Entonces vivimos tantas cosas juntos y me atreví a decirte que te quería. Más nunca me imagine que el sentimiento llegará a crecer tanto.

Me has dado tantas alegrías y momentos que siempre recordar, que hasta hace poco me pusé a reflexionar seriamente sobre la suerte que tengo. Tengo que confesarte que me atemoriza el hecho de perderte, aunque por fuera pueda parecer muy seguro de mí mismo. Lo cierto es que mi vida no sería de la misma manera si no puedo compartirla contigo, tienes que saber lo mucho que te necesito y cuanto te amo; como nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a amar a nadie.

Antes de ti solía ser egoísta. Tú me enseñaste lo que es preocuparse por la felicidad de alguien más y encontrar alegría en eso. También aprendí que a veces puedo ser estúpido, porque digo cosas sin pensar que te hacen llorar aunque esa nunca ha sido mi intención.

Son esos instantes los que quisiera borrar de tu mente y la mía, para que solo te quedarás con las cosas buenas que he hecho por ti. Pero con todo y los errores que he cometido, me sigues queriendo mientras yo no me explico como puedo ser tan afortunado.

Estoy seguro de que eres lo más bonito que me ha sucedido y por eso, quiero procurar hacertélo saber siempre. Sin tu cariño, hoy sería la misma persona vacía que era hace tiempo, sin conocer lo especial que puede resultar tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y a la vez, sentir amor verdadero por alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Página cuatro: Lo que me haces sentir**

Para describir las cosas que me haces sentir, podría escribir un libro entero, recordando todas las emociones que caben en mi interior con cada una de tus palabras, tus acciones y los roces que llega a haber entre nosotros. Tu presencia es lo que me impulsa para levantarme día a día, para crecer como persona y dar lo mejor de mí en cada ocasión.

Cuando tú me sonríes y me miras a los ojos, es tan grande lo que me haces sentir. Es como si el corazón estuviera a punto de escaparseme del pecho, con latidos desesperados, ansiosos por unirse y sincronizarse con los tuyos. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta cada uno de mis cabellos. Me siento torpe y al mismo tiempo, afortunado; el suelo desaparece debajo de mis pies y quisiera decirte tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que me veo imposibilitado para hablar.

Sin embargo, cuando me observas con reproche por algo malo que yo hice, me siento tan abatido. No tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado y aunque quisiera dejar de pensar en ti, siempre estás en mi cabeza. Las horas se vuelven más tristes cuando estoy consciente de que una de mis acciones te desagradó y te hizo pasar un mal momento, que solamente quisiera retroceder en el tiempo para evitarlo; o daría cualquier cosa para saber como remediar esa clase de situaciones.

Cuando estás triste, es como si yo lo estuviera también, porque no hay nada que me deprima tanto como el verte sufrir. Me dan ganas de consolarte y limpiar cada una de tus lágrimas, buscar la solución a todos tus problemas e incluso arremeter contra cualquier persona que haya sido la causante de tu tristeza.

Hoy más que nunca, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo eres todo para mi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Página cinco: Solo por ti**

Solo por ti soy capaz de dejar atrás cada uno de mis miedos y puedo mostrarme como realmente soy. Llegaste y pusiste todo mi mundo de cabeza, me hiciste ver que nada era en realidad como pensaba y me enseñaste muchas cosas nuevas, como el poder ver más allá de mis propias necesidad. Aunque tú misma te volviste lo más necesario para mí.

Antes de estar a tu lado, me preguntaba como otras personas podían ser felices enamorándose todo el tiempo. No comprendía como algo así podría sucederme justamente a mí, que muchas veces dije poder mantener el control de mis sentimientos.

Hoy me he dado cuenta de que esto me resulta imposible, pues apenas te miró no puedo evitar que mi corazón se ponga a latir como un loco sin remedio, que es en lo que me has convertido.

Las horas se pasan más rápido cuando camino junto a ti y a la vez, son sumamente lentas, cada vez que espero el momento de ir a verte o esperar a que llegues a nuestras citas. Nunca podré volver a ser el mismo, pues me has transformado por completo con tus gestos, con tus palabras y esa forma de ser tan maravillosa que tienes.

Despertar cada mañana y que tu rostro sea lo primero que venga a mi pensamiento, es la cosa más fantástica que ha podido ocurrirme. Te quiero más que nada ni a nadie en el mundo y no sé que es lo que haría, si el día de mañana las cosas cambiarán por completo.

Siempre tienes una palabra de ánimo para mí y una bella sonrisa, que hace que cada uno de mis minutos valgan la pena.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo y de lo grande que me siento gracias a ti. Solo tú puedes hacerme ser una mejor persona.


	6. Chapter 6

**Página seis: Solo tú**

Mi vida cambió desde el momento en que te conocí. Le diste un nuevo sentido a mis días. Antes de ti, no conocía lo que era preocuparse por alguien más, ni la felicidad que se puede sentir al ver que esa persona especial es feliz y te hace feliz a ti mismo, tan solo con su sonrisa. Verte sonreír es lo mejor que me puede pasar en el día.

A veces siento demasiado miedo de perderte. Aún hay una parte de mí que se resiste a creer la suerte que me ha tocado, porque tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, sin duda es lo más bello que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

No quiero que pase un segundo sin escuchar tu risa o encontrarme con tu mirada puesta en la mía. Solo el tiempo puede decir lo que sucederá con esta aventura que hemos decidido emprender juntos, pero hoy me gusta disfrutar de cada momento al máximo junto a ti, porque solo tú haces que todo a mi alrededor cobre sentido.

Solo tú eres capaz de hacer que mi mundo y mis pensamientos se iluminen, cada vez que me hablas al oído o me llamas por mi nombre, cuando caminas junto a mí y me das la mano, en los momentos que disfrutamos de nuestro mutuo silencio, porque no hacen falta palabras entre nosotros para saber que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos.

Eres mi ideal para amar y lo curioso es que siento que lo supe desde el primer momento en el que vi, aunque algo en mi interior se negara a reconocerlo. Eso es porque antes no había conocido lo que era amar con tanta intensidad.

Ahora tú me lo has enseñado y no quisiera desperdiciar un segundo, con tal de descubrirlo cada vez que te miró. Te amo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Página siete: Tus ojos**

Siempre me han gustado tus ojos. Puede decirse que fueron lo primero que me llamó la atención en cuanto te vi. ¿Sabes? Creo que toda tú eres perfecta, pero sin lugar a dudas tu mirar es una de las cosas más bonitas que tienes. Perderme en ese par de pupilas es una de las mejores cosas que pueden sucederme, cuando estoy a tu lado.

Y es que eres capaz de expresar tantas cosas aún sin que te des cuenta. Llevo en mi memoria esa mirada traviesa que me dedicas cuando estamos a solas, o bien cuando tratas de comunicarte conmigo sin que los demás se den cuenta. Recuerdo a la perfección la ternura que irradian tus ojos, cada vez que te tomo la mano o te doy un beso. Pero también está esa mirada enojada que sueles dirigirme, cuando digo o hago algo que te ha molestado y que a pesar de todo, no puede ocultar tu belleza.

La única faceta que no me gusta de tus ojos, es cuando estos se llenan de lágrimas, porque esa es la mirada que más me duele. Odio ver el dolor que irradias cada vez que los problemas te agobian, ya que es como si me sucedieran a mí. Incluso he llegado a detestarme a mí mismo, cuando estoy consciente de que fui yo el causante de tu tristeza.

Quisiera siempre hacer lo correcto para que tú fueras feliz, porque no hay nada que me guste más que ver como tus ojos se iluminan, porque estás de buen humor. Pero no puedo evitar equivocarme a veces. Lo único que puedo hacer, es esperar a que perdones mis errores y seguir tratando de alegrar tus días, porque tú eres lo que le ha dado sentido a los míos.

Y lo que más amo definitivamente, es mirarte a los ojos y saber que ellos reflejan el mismo amor que yo siento por ti.


	8. Chapter 8

**Página ocho: Tus manos**

Podría elaborar una lista muy extensa con todas las cosas que amo y me gustan de ti, sin embargo tengo que confesarte que hay algo que siempre me ha fascinado: el calor de tus manos cuando tomas mi rostro entre ellas, y cuando siento su suavidad atrapada entre las mías.

Muchas veces me han acariciado en medio de la noche, mientras te susurro palabras al oído que solo entre nosotros, adquieren un significado único. He recorrido con mis propios dedos cada línea de la geografía de tus palmas, intentando guardar en mi memoria las sensaciones que hacen mella en mí, con el contacto de algo que considero tan íntimo.

A veces son frágiles; tienen un aspecto delicado que me incita a acunarlas con mis propias manos y sentir tu piel joven bajo la dureza de la mía. Otras tantas son firmes, porque te gusta tomarme del brazo para caminar por el parque, a paso lento, mientras las horas se detienen para nosotros dos. En ocasiones distintas son tiernas, cuando acaricias mi mejilla, cuando me tocas el pelo y rozas mi nuca en un gesto que me encanta.

En tantas ocasiones me he preguntado lo que haría, si me viera apartado de la sensación que me producen tus manos, cuando las llevo hacia mis labios. Es un aspecto tan simple pero que adoro de ti.

Pocas cosas pueden compararse con los momentos en los que estamos a solas, disfrutando la compañía del otro y yo siento como tus pulgares trazan círculos muy despacio, en el dorso de mi mano o mi brazo, en una caricia que aunque para muchos pudiera resultar sencilla, para mí significa mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Esos son los detalles que han hecho que cada día, vuelva a enamorarme de ti como si fuera la primera vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Página nueve: ¿Qué ves en mi? **

Te miró y me siento como si estuviera en uno de mis sueños. En más de una ocasión me he quedado observándote sin que te des cuenta, como lo hacía incluso antes de que decidieras estar a mi lado. Encuentro tantas cosas perfectas en ti que muchas veces me pregunto a mi mismo, ¿qué es lo que ves en mí?

Es una duda que recorre una y otra vez mi cabeza sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Eres la persona más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, la manera en la que caminas, la forma en que te mueves, como con tu risa todo alrededor parece volverse más claro. Quiero responderme a mí mismo que soy afortunado al tener toda tu atención (y lo soy), pero por alguna razón no puedo contestarme que es lo que hice exactamente para merecerlo.

Me parece tan irreal el hecho de que tomes mi mano entre las tuyas y recargues tu cabeza encima de mi hombro, transmitiendome miles de descargas eléctricas. ¿Sabes? Te amo como no tienes una idea y si el día de mañana tuviera que separarme de ti, estoy seguro de que mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Tú me has enseñado lo que realmente es sentirse feliz y como apreciar la belleza que existen en el mundo. Tan solo cuando me miras siento que puedo ser capaz de convertirme en una mejor persona.

Recuerdo cada una de las veces en que nos hemos sentado el uno al lado del otro, sin decir una palabra, simplemente sintiendo el silencio y nuestra mutua compañía, porque sabemos que no hace falta decir palabras para saber lo que sentimos. Valoro cada uno de esos momentos como el más grande tesoro.

Ahora que tengo tu cariño no hay marcha atrás, conocerte fue lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Página diez: Todo lo que necesito**

Aún no sé describir bien que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Tu presencia me tranquiliza y a la vez, me hace sentir como si fuera la persona más alocada del planeta, porque me es imposible controlar los latidos de mi corazón y los impulsos que despiertas en mí con una sola mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto de tu parte.

Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque no siempre fui muy consciente de ello o tal vez, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Has derribado una barrera que había levantado en torno a mi corazón, porque tenía miedo de resultar herido al dejar entrar a alguien.

Sin embargo me resulta imposible no quererte, de la forma en que lo hago. Cada vez que mis ojos se cruzan con los tuyos, descubro cosas nuevas y me doy el valor para afrontar nuevos retos.

Solo tú me haces querer superarme como nunca lo había hecho, para llegar a ser una mejor persona. ¿Por qué sabes? Me encanta ver que eres feliz, cada vez que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me gusta darme cuenta de que mis acciones dicen más que mis palabras, porque aunque muchas veces puedo ser tímido, no dudaría jamás en demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Tu amor y tu compañía son todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Eres todo aquello con lo que siempre había soñado, porque ahora no puedo concebir a una chica que sea mejor que tú para hacerme sonreír.

Quiero estar a tu lado todos los días, a todas horas. Deseo que siempre encuentres en mí lo que buscas, porque nada me haría más feliz que saber que me necesitas, de la misma manera en que lo hago yo. Son tan grandes mis sentimientos por ti, que iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para comprobartélo.

Te amo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Página once: Eres todo para mi**

Sé que no son muchas las veces que me tomo el tiempo para recordarte, lo mucho que significas para mí. Puedo ser muy despistado y egoísta en ocasiones. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, diciéndote una vez más que eres lo más valioso que tengo. Lo eres todo para mí.

Y es verdad.

No imagino mi vida si no te hubiera conocido. Si no pudiera mirarte a los ojos cada día, y darme cuanta del sentimiento tan maravilloso que compartimos, ese que me hace sentir afortunado de contar con el amor de alguien como tú.

Es increíble la manera en que puedes hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza, aunque trate de mantener la compostura. Hasta ahora no he podido averiguar como logras afectarme tanto, pues tienes el poder de hacer que mis pies abandonen el suelo y mi mente se enfoque solo en tu recuerdo; pero me gusta y no quiero que se termine.

Puedo recordar como me sentí la primera vez que te vi. Creí que eras la personas más bonita que había visto y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo.

Durante esos instantes, de verdad creí en el amor a primera vista.

Hoy, hay veces en las que aún no puedo creer que hayamos vivido tantas cosas juntos, y aunque también hemos pasado por momentos tristes, debes saber que no cambiaría por nada el tiempo que compartimos, porque solo tu risa y el poder tomar tu mano hacen que cada día sea especial para mí. Te amo. Puede que no lo exprese muy a menudo, pero quiero que lo sepas siempre y que nunca vayas a olvidarlo.

No sé que haría si alguna vez tuviera que separarme de ti. Has llegado para darle sentido a muchas cosas, y ayudarme a descubrir algunas otras. Te has convertido en mi razón para querer ser una mejor persona.

Gracias por esos maravillosos dias que me diste y me seguiras dando apartir de ahora, y gracias por todo el amor que me has entregado.

Y por eso, te amo sin limites, no creo que haya fin al amor que siento por ti.

Te amo, y lo demuestro ahora con estas once páginas que acabo de escribr.

Con todo el amor del mundo.

Pit Icarus

PD: Y no lo olvides... ¡Te amo!

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

-¡Pit!-Grito Palutena acercandose al chico

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Te llego mi carta?-

-Si... ¿Enserio sientes todo eso por mi?-

-Estaria mintiendo si diria que no-

-¿O sea qué no estas enojado por la pelea?-

-Mi amor, la pelea es algo que nunca me alejara de ti, siempre te amare, aunque tengamos la discución más grande del mundo, tanto que provoque la tercera guerra mundial... Nunca, pero nunca en la vida dejare de amarte. Porque te amo como eres, y por todo lo que dije en es carta. Y, esa carta esta escrita por mis sentimientos, y por lo que dice esto- Señala su corazón -Y, siempre te amare. - Y la besó, con todo el amor y cariño del mundo, la besó.

-Te amo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¡FIN! Si se, fue muy cursi, asi que les doy permiso para vomitar arcoiris. Y, si se preguntan porque no eh actualizado, es por tiempo, y, les digo que pronto actualizare, se los juro. Y de recompensa, les doy este fic por todo el tiempo de espera por el Palupit. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno... solo digo que esperen.**

**¡Yay!**

**PD: ¿Les gusto? ¡Pués haganmelo saber por medio de un review! ¡Por cada review, Pit besara a Palutena en La Visita Especial! (Imagense cuantos besos... xD)**

**Adios amiguillos bien trollerillos!**


End file.
